Dégustation
by Sweet Marimo-chan
Summary: Un plat n'ayant pas été goûté par le capitaine du Sunny ne peux pas exister. Absolument pas !


**DÉGUSTATION**

De si beau matin, il était déjà énervé. Il partit d'un pas furibond vers la cuisine où il entendait les cris affamés de son capitaine. Mais cette fois-ci, ça ne le fit même pas sourire. Non, il était furieux. Il passa la porte de la cuisine, s'assit et mangea avec rage sans prendre en compte les regards interrogateurs de ses comparses. Puis, inconscient ou téméraire, Luffy lui demanda.

- Tu as mal dormir, Zoro ?

- Non.

Il repartit à manger mais se stoppa. Il regarda tous les garçons un par un mais tout le monde s'emblait ne pas comprendre son état de nerf. Soudain il se leva et, choquant tout le monde commença à enlever son tee-shirt. Mais personne n'eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que déjà il avait fini et prit la parole.

- Regardez-moi ce travail !

Il pointa son index sur son propre corps. Il y avait une multitude de petit bouton rouge ainsi que des traces de griffures peu loin.

- Ces putains de moustiques ne piquent que moi où quoi ?

Mais au lieu d'inspirer la pitié, Zoro eu seulement des rires au nez, comme il s'en doutait en fait. Chopper eu l'air désolé, sa crème à priori ne marchait pas comme le voulait l'épéiste. Il affirma cette fois-ci, ne voulant pas le montrer, que c'était le même spectacle sur les jambes. Pourtant, il avait mis en place des stratagèmes en place pour que ces moustiques lui fiche la paix.

La nuit, il s'armait de son katana et à chaque bruit suspect et balança de droite à gauche, de haut en bas son arme, espérant que la petite bête trop téméraire finissent en deux, ou en plus. Mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire ça toute la nuit. À chaque fois, le sommeil trop fort et trop tentant l'emportait.

Ensuite, sa deuxième, méthode fut la carapace de protection. Ce qui consistait à se mettre sur le ventre et à s'emmitoufler, tête dans l'oreiller, avec sa couverture. Mais à chaque fois, il crevait de chaud et sortait le bout de ton nez. Puis les yeux, puis la tête. Et au seul *bizz* qu'il entendait, il rentrait tout de suite dans la couverture sans somation.

Sauf que cette nuit, il n'avait pas entendu de moustique, il était donc resté la tête à l'extérieur. Mais… le moustique s'était clandestinement glissé sous la couverture. Il avait eu le temps de faire son œuvre toute la nuit et d'appeler toute sa famille en renfort, vu le nombre de piqure qu'avait notre pauvre épéiste.

Mais ce qu'il l'énervait le plus c'est que le Sunny offrait une chambre commune de garçon, pas de chambre individuel. Donc sept cibles à porter de piqure -il ne comptait pas Brook, bien sûr- mais cela ne servait à rien. Il se faisait piquer, lui, par ces insatiable moustiques préférant sa peau…

- Tu veux que je trouve autre chose pour les faire fuir ? Proposa le petit médecin, plein de compassion.

D'un mouvement las de la main et d'un petit sourire désespéré, il fit comprendre au renne que ce n'était pas la peine de ce donné du mal. Chopper essaya de dédramatisé :

- Tu as sans doute la peau plus sucré que tout le monde, plaisantât-il.

Après quelques gloussement, la vie repris son court. Sauf pour un capitaine dont la curiosité fut mis à vif. Il garda cependant le silence pour l'instant.

Mais alors que tout le monde partait petit à petit de la cuisine, Luffy resta. Il se leva de sa chaise et se faufila derrière son cuisinier. Celui-ci le remarqua, se retourna et découvrit Luffy avec une mine embêter pas habituel chez le garçon. Avant que le cuisinier ne prenne la parole, Luffy lui demanda.

- Tu es un spécialiste des plats, n'est ce pas, Sanji ?

Avec un regard étonné, le cuisinier resta muet devant cette question qui tombait sous le sens, même -et surtout- pour Luffy qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Alors que son entrainement était terminé et que ses étirements l'avaient décontracté, l'épéiste décida de prendre sa douche et de piquer un somme bien mérité après. Il se déshabilla, fit couler l'eau chaude et si plongea doucement. Avec la mousse qui dégageait des senteurs de vanille et de noix de coco, l'épéiste se décontracta, calmant enfin les démangeaisons qui l'avait déconcentré durant toute sa séance d'entrainement. Près de trois quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit enfin de son bain, moustique et problèmes nocturne complètement envolé de sa tête. Il commença à vidé la baignoire tout en nouant une serviette autour de sa taille. Soudain, entendant un bruit derrière lui, il se détourna et vit son capitaine. Il soupira.

- Luffy, tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand tu débarque comme ça, ici… grogna Zoro, à peine énervé.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Luffy demanda.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'aimerais pas que tu viennes alors que je suis dans mon bain.

- Tu es timide ?

Il se retourna et fronça ses sourcils.

- Je suis pas timide, affirma l'épéiste.

Luffy garda le silence et regardait toujours Zoro d'un ton des plus neutres. Ce dernier se retourna, se pencha et rinça la mousse rester sur les côtés de la baignoire. Alors qu'il commençait à se relever, il sentit un poids sur son dos. Il écarquilla les yeux tout en regardant ses pieds. Il put voir à côté de ceux-ci, des pieds en sandales.

- Luffy ?

Il sentit cette fois-ci des bras élastique autour de son torse. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que voulais le garçon mais ne se sentait pas à l'aise en serviette et pencher en avant, ayant un homme derrière lui. Non… Luffy était bien trop innocent pour penser à des choses comme ça… Il l'espérait du moins.

Il se redressa donc mais cette fois-ci sentit le nez de Luffy contre son cou. Il allait le repousser quand Luffy le retourna et le poussa contre le mur. Zoro mis ses mains contre l'autre homme pour le contrôlé.

- Luffy, bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous !

- Chut.

Luffy le regardait droit dans les yeux. L'épéiste se sentit mal devant ce regard. Il allait lui remettre les idées en place quand il sentit une main sur sa hanche passer sur sa serviette pour finalement s'arrêter sur sa cuisse pour la lui masser. L'autre main de l'homme alla se placer derrière le cou de l'épéiste. Ce dernier cru rêver. Qu'est ce que son capitaine avait encore trouver ! Il vit son visage se rapprocher du sien. Trop sans doute. Quand il comprit ses intentions, son poing partit dans le visage de Luffy comme un reflexe.

Le capitaine se recula un peu sous le choc. C'est comme ça que le sabreur pu voir que, pour une fois, Luffy avait fermé la porte. La main du jeune garçon sur la cuisse se resserra. Et son autre main glissa dans le dos de Zoro. Luffy se rapprocha du torse de son second puis se frotta à ce dernier. C'est quand il commença à lui lécher le cou que le capitaine entendit de nouveau la voix de sa cible.

- Putain, Luffy, arrête ou tu vas le regretter, fit-il menaçant.

Luffy alors se recula. Il ne reconnu pas le visage de son second. S'attendant à des traits en colère, il vit des traits gêner, rougit et surpris. Mais… pas en colère. Il vit Zoro commencer à bouger mais il le retint. Il le ficela de son bras gauche qui s'enroula autour de son torse, compressant ses bras. Il marcha violement sur ses pieds pour éviter les coups de pieds. Il recommença alors comme-ci de rien était.

- Luffy ! Arrête merde !

Zoro n'en pouvait plus. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il voyait son capitaine commencer à abuser de lui mais, il ne voulait rien faire vraiment pour l'en dissuader. Il se sentait calme, sans doute à cause de sa douche et de la fatigue accumulé. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire grand-chose. Se laisser faire était quelque chose qui le tentait de plus en plus… Et c'était ça qui le dérangeait.

- Lu…

Quand il sentit la langue de son imbécile de compagnon sur son oreille gauche, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il titilla son lobe avant de mâchouiller le haut. Puis souffla sur ses trois boucles d'oreille. Zoro frissonna et rentra la tête un peu dans ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser ceux de son capitaine. Il sentit ses doigts de sa main libre caresser son visage. Passer dans ses cheveux. Redescendre dans le cou. Puis tracer la ligne de son menton. Saisir ce dernier et remonter un peu le visage de l'homme.

Luffy le regarda longuement. Il n'avait plus cet air distant qu'il entretenait depuis toujours. Mais un air détendu, apaisé mais légèrement gêné.

- Mignon… soupira Luffy malgré lui.

La cible de ce commentaire rouvrit alors les yeux et, embarrasser, commença à gueuler.

- Luffy ! Ne commente pas ! Et… Arrête ça ! Qu'est ce qui te prend, merde !

- Il me prend que j'ai faim.

L'air innocent et détacher, Luffy avait dit ses paroles avec un ton que Zoro ne connaissait que trop bien. Puéril. Sauf que ce qu'il commençait à faire des choses à l'épéiste qui était tout sauf puéril. Toujours ligoter par un bras élastique, l'autre ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ce traitement.

- Aller quoi, on est bien, non ?

- C'est pas le problème… Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait que tu es faim.

- Tu poses trop de question. Profite c'est tout.

Zoro le regarda bizarrement. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que Luffy dirait tout seul. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait…

- Répond moi, et… Je te laisserais faire après.

Zoro avait hésité à dire ça. Car il ne savait pas jusqu'où voulait aller Luffy. C'est quand il avait fini sa phrase qu'il y pensa. Avant, il pensait que Luffy avait besoin de… compagnie, un câlin et au revoir…Mais avec son capitaine, il ne fallait être sûr de rien.

- J'ai faim, j'ai envi de te gouter.

La mâchoire de Zoro se décrocha à l'entente des paroles de son vis-à-vis. Luffy était fier de lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait conseillé Sanji. En effet, le jeune homme caoutchouc, était resté dans la cuisine pour lui demander des conseils. Comment goûter un bon plat ? Luffy, quand Chopper, à table, avait dit que Zoro avait la peau sucrée, cela avait titillé sa curiosité. De quoi ? Un plat sucré qu'il n'avait pas goûté ? Jamais ! C'est alors que Luffy avait demandé des conseils au cuisinier -qui, pas dupe, avait parfaitement compris que son capitaine n'avait pas d'intention trop pervers-. Une bonne partit de l'après midi c'était écoulé alors que Sanji lui donnait des conseils, qui eux étaient pervers.

Il lui avait dit que sans doute, l'épéiste résisterait alors il ne faudrait pas hésiter à lui enlever tout moyen de faire des mouvements. Ensuite, si l'épéiste posait trop de question Sanji lui avait dit de dire « Qu'il devait _profiter_ ». Tout c'était vérifié.

Luffy, un grand sourire doux sur le visage, caressa celui de son vis-à-vis, à priori, pas très rassuré par la suite des événements. Il s'approcha et déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur celle de l'épéiste. Puis il augmenta petit à petit la pression de celle-ci jusqu'à les écraser pour de bon. Il les lécha, les mordilla. Les goûta. Mais un énorme frisson passa dans le corps du jeune homme en entendant son partenaire gémir. C'était faible mais à la distance qui les séparait, même le plus petit des soupirs se ressentait. Il prit ça comme un encouragement. C'est alors qu'il présenta sa langue aux lèvres encore clauses de Zoro. Il patienta quelques temps tout en caressant le dos du sabreur. Alors qu'il allait abandonner le baiser, les lèvres de Zoro s'ouvrèrent timidement.

Luffy fut ravi de se revirement de comportement. Il voulait aussi le goûter. Il lécha les dents de Zoro pour s'enfoncer dans sa bouche et rencontrer sa compasse. Il la caressa tendrement. Se mêlant, dansant avec elle comme-ci les deux sœurs se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il sentit Zoro forcer sur ses bras. Le jeune garçon après un moment d'hésitation défit son emprise sur le torse du garçon. C'est alors que deux mains vinrent lui saisir les épaules. Zoro le poussa. Énervé, il commença à le gronder.

- Aller Zoro quoi ! Je croyais que tu voulais !

Reprenant durement son souffle, Zoro le regarda choquer.

- Mais c'est pas ça ! Idiot ! J'étouffais !

Luffy le regarda avec ses grands yeux noirs puis un sourire de trois kilomètre sur le visage apparut comme par magie, faisant disparaitre l'air de reproche qu'il avait deux secondes auparavant.

- Désolé, shishishi…

Alors que Luffy sentait deux grandes mains se poser doucement et timidement sur ses hanches, il repartit à la dégustation de son plat. Il mâchouilla la jugulaire de Zoro, sentant le sang pulser dans celle-ci. Il avait mit l'homme dans tout ses états. Sanji avait dit que le plat serait meilleur ainsi. Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, le capitaine ne s'arrêta pas à ce genre de détail insignifiant et continuait avec plaisir. Il laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure de Zoro et une autre passer sur son pectoral gauche.

Grognant, Zoro avait détourné la tête. Luffy demanda alors ce qui se passait en reculant avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

- C'est… sensible… tenta Zoro, peu sûr de lui.

Alors, Luffy pris un malin plaisir à retracer la ligne de feu qui courrait sur le torse de l'épéiste. Il le fit avec les doigts une première fois ce qui fit gémir faiblement l'épéiste, puis le fit sursauter en le refaisant de sa langue. Soudain, il posa lascivement sa tête sur le torse de l'épéiste. Et murmura doucement, plus pour lui-même que pour son second.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, ce jour là…

Zoro n'avait retenu que sa défaite cuisante de ce jour. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'avait pensé Luffy, ne lui ayant jamais posé la question. Et pour être honnête ne s'en était pas soucier plus que ça. Alors qu'il se replongeait dans son souvenir, Zoro couina sous la surprise de la nouvelle sensation que lui infligeait Luffy. Ce dernier, penché sur son torse, avait vu les petits bouts de chaire rose de l'épéiste. Pointé droit vers lui, il n'avait pas su résister à la tentation, émanant de tout le corps de l'épéiste. Il avait mordillé doucement au début mais maintenant les léchait avec avidité.

Zoro était contrains avec joie à se laisser faire. Sa raison lui disant d'assommer Luffy une bonne fois pour toute et son corps lui disant de l'inciter à continuer. Devant cette forte divergence, l'homme préféra ne rien faire.

Puis la main rester trop inactive sur la hanche de Zoro, prit la serviette entourant cette dernière et tira un coup sec. Sentant que Zoro recommençait à être réticent, il ne lui accorda pas le temps de réfléchir à une phrase qu'il écrasa avec forces ses lèvres contre les siennes, invitant directement sa langue à ce joindre à la partie. Les deux mains explorèrent le corps du sabreur, décidément dans tous ses états maintenant. Il glissa une cuisse entre les jambes du sabreur qui, ne si attendant pas, n'eu pas la moindre chance d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Les deux mains firent beaucoup montées la chaleur dans le corps de Zoro. Celle du dos était bien basse à son goût et celle de son torse appuyait sans cesse sur les deux petits boutons de plaisirs que possédait le sabreur. C'est ainsi que Zoro pu se rendre à l'évidence. Luffy avait bien plus d'expérience que lui… Même pour le baiser, il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus. Peu importait, il allait profiter de son expérience pour avoir un peu de plaisir. D'ailleurs, il repensa à la phrase qu'avait dite son partenaire et fut tout à coup d'accord avec lui. Il fallait qu'il profite. Rien qu'un peu. Rien qu'un tout petit peu…

Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, Luffy appuya de sa cuisse sur l'entre jambe de Zoro. Il souffla à l'oreille de ce dernier son nom, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir l'épéiste. Il s'accrocha comme un désespéré au tee-shirt de Luffy. Il soupira de plaisir et d'aise bien plus bruyamment que les autres fois. Luffy put sentir son souffle chaud sur ses cheveux. Il croqua l'épaule de Zoro avant de masser une des fesses de l'épéiste. Cette fois-ci ce dernier bascula sa tête en avant et se blottit contre le jeune homme. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi pressé. Pressé de découvrir. Pressé de sentir. Pressé de ressentir. Pressé d'assouvir.

Il commença alors à gémir plus fortement. Mais un gémissement n'étant pas le sien attira son attention. Luffy prenait du plaisir. Il sourit à cette découverte et décida de lui aussi découvrir le corps de Luffy. Il lui enleva délicatement son tee-shirt. Mais alors que les deux corps se recollait, Luffy réussit à se contrôler un peu tandis que Zoro gémis son plaisir tandis qu'un frisson le secoua. Le corps de son capitaine sur le sien lui donnait des horizons plutôt… plaisants. Ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre avec une incroyable ardeur. Puis Zoro bascula sa tête derrière lui quand il sentit une main atterrir sur son sexe.

Luffy léchait depuis tout à l'heure le corps de Zoro à plusieurs endroits, aimant le contact avec celui-ci. Mais il voulait goûter plus. Il avait caressé longuement l'entre jambe de l'épéiste où la chaire était tendre et douce puis se lança dans la découverte d'un autre endroit. Il prit en main le sexe de Zoro alors que ce dernier lui prouva qu'il était tout à lui en balançant sa tête en arrière. Gonflé, dur mais surtout incroyablement chaud et doux. Cette fois-ci Luffy ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, ayant oublié de demander à Sanji des conseilles sur cette partit là. Mais, se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul, il prévint Zoro.

- Je… Ne sais pas trop comment faire là.

Zoro rouvrit faiblement les yeux, comme un automatisme embrassa Luffy. Il se décolla de lui peu de temps après.

- Fait ce que tu veux… souffla Zoro avec force et excitation.

- Cool, lui répondit l'autre avec enthousiasme.

Alors que Zoro enlaça Luffy, il se posa sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il voulait tout ressentir, plus rien penser. Aimer. Il se laissa faire. Luffy commença par de timide caresse sur son membre. Pour l'encourager, -la voix du corps trop forte maintenant- il donna de léger coup de rein en rythme avec ses caresses. Puis les caresses devinrent plus rapides. Puis de rapide, cela devint de long va-et-vient lascif. L'épéiste grognait maintenant. Il était donc temps.

Avec plusieurs baisers tout le long du corps, Luffy atteignit sa cible sans trop de difficulté. Il commença à le lécher, doucement, sur des petites zones. Puis les mouvements de sa langue prirent de plus en plus d'amplitude. Devant les grognements pressés de l'épéiste, sans somation, Luffy engloutit le sexe de son partenaire. Il sentit les jambes de Zoro flageller un instant. Ses jambes fléchirent et les mains de Zoro s'appuyèrent sur les cheveux de Luffy, l'aidant aussi dans ses mouvements. Jamais il ne s'était sentit comme ça. Une sensation de liberté sans commune mesure s'éprenait de lui. Un doux apaisement s'enroulait autour de son corps entier. Une excitation proche de l'extase maintenant lui tordait le ventre.

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps comme ça. Dù à son manque d'expérience dans ce domaine, il n'avait que très peu de contrôle sur son corps. Ayant totalement oublié les autres, se croyant seuls avec Luffy, Zoro hurlait son plaisir maintenant. Il fallait qu'il relâche de la pression pour que cette si bonne torture dure un maximum de temps. Cela avait l'air de plaire à Luffy car il augmenta la pression de ses mains sur le postérieur de Zoro tout en augmentant le rythme de ses impulsions. Zoro oubliant jusqu'à Luffy, s'oubliant complètement, hurlait comme un fou le nom de son bien faiseur tout en donnant des coups de butoir frénétique.

Puis tout s'envola. Il hurla une dernière fois son extase. Un voile blanc le rendit aveugle un instant alors qu'il haletait reprenant difficilement son souffle. Il sentit ses forces s'envoler et des bras le soutenir. Il pensa alors à s'endormir là. Mais il s'entait une langue qu'il connaissait bien maintenant encore sur son sexe. Il papillonna des yeux et regarda Luffy le lécher une fois de plus.

- Oi… Luffy… C'est bon la… murmura-il, fatigué mais amusé par son comportement.

- Je fini toujours mon assiette, shishishi…

Dommage, il n'avait même plus la force de le frapper. Il gloussa juste en se disant que, quand il récupérerait ses katanas et ses forces, c'est lui qui allait bien s'amuser. Il ferma les yeux et laissa encore plus couler son corps, maintenant par terre. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et soupira d'aise.

Luffy le regarda faire. Juste après que Zoro ne se soit libéré, il l'avait soutenu et déposer à terre quand il avait repris le lèchement intégrale de tout le corps de l'épéiste. Il le regardait maintenant. Détendu, un léger sourire aux lèvres, complément vulnérable et encore les joues rosé sous l'effort, il se rendu compte que son second était non seulement bon mais beau. Il prit une photo imaginaire et la rangea bien précieusement dans son esprit. Il sentit la main de Zoro se glisser dans la sienne. Il la prit et la caressa.

Il commença alors à embrasser Zoro. Un baiser sans fougue, juste tendre. Sans passion, mais chaste. Un baiser amoureux. Lors de la fin de cet échange, Luffy prit son second dans ses bras et le déposa sur le ventre, nu comme un ver dans son lit. Il lui mit une couverture et se mit au dessus de lui tandis qu'il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu es le meilleur plat que je n'ai jamais goûté.

Après un grognement de mécontentement face à cette remarque, Zoro s'endormit instantanément. Heureux comme un roi de la dégustation de son imbécile et imprévisible capitaine…

**FIN**

Mon premier Lemon. Dite moi si ça vous plait… Bien qu'un lemon entre Luffy et Zoro plaise toujours !

À la prochaine~


End file.
